Kontrolle
by Ianis
Summary: Textform zweier Rollenspiele. Snape tut etwas, das er besser nicht getan hätte und Minerva hält ihn davon, noch mehr zu tun. Oder so.


Also. Ähem... *räusper* Die Idee entsprang zwei Rollenspielen, also das mit dem Duell halt. Und deswegen können Teile davon drei oder sogar vier Personen bekannt vorkommen. Zur Erläuterung: Amanda Whinter ist, oh Wunder, die neue DADA Lehrerin. ("Nein, wirklich!" *erstaun*) Und in einem Anfall kolossaler Dummheit hat die Gute Snape zu einem Duell aufgefordert, oder vielmehr sich auffordern lassen. Sprich, er hat das alles angezettelt. Weiß der Geier warum. Gut. Also haben sich die beiden in einem unbenutzten Gang um Mitternacht *grusel grusel* eingefunden, um "die Verhältnisse endgültig zu klären". Das ganze "Ich bin der bessere Zauberer" Zeug eben. Machtkämpfe, Rangordnung bestimmen bla bla bla. Duell halt. Und diese Geschichte ist ganz allein für Ensis. *herz* Wir fahren dann mal nach Fürstenfeld, ja? *geht das auffer Karte suchen* Also endlich ab dafür! "Wieso? Ist das Ihr persönlicher Snape?"  
  
  
  
Kontrolle  
  
By Ianis  
  
"Wird es ein faires Duell?" Amanda Whinter war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie dieses Duell wirklich wollte. Sie war wütend gewesen und aus dieser Wut auf Snape heraus seine Aufforderung zum Duell angenommen.  
  
"Fair?" dieses Lächeln gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. "Natürlich wird es fair." Aber überzeugend klang das keinesfalls.  
  
Umkehren konnte sie sowieso nicht mehr. Nein, sie ergab sich nicht.  
  
"Zehn Sekunden?"  
  
Er nickte. "Die Dame beginnt."  
  
Sie straffte die Schultern und drehte sich um. Er tat es ihr gleich, mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie gingen ein paar Schritte und zückten im Gehen ihre Zauberstäbe.  
  
Kaum hatten sie sich einander zugewandt durchzuckte ein blauer Blitz die Luft und tauchte den ansonsten dunklen Gang in ein unwirkliches Licht. Snape fing den Blitz mit seinem Stab ein und schickte ihn zu Amanda zurück.  
  
Diese sprang rechtzeitig zur Seite. Der Blitz schoss an ihr vorbei und traf das Fenster am Ende des Ganges. Mit einem lauten Klirren zerbarst es in tausend Scherben. Die beiden achteten nicht weiter auf den Lärm. Ein Feuerstrahl zischte aus Amandas Zauberstab und entflammte Snapes Umhang. Sie versuchte, das Feuer aufrecht zu erhalten, doch er schaffte es, innerhalb der zehn Sekunden einen Löschzauber zu sprechen und seinerseits spitze Eiszapfen auf Amanda zu werfen.  
  
Ein Zapfen streifte ihre Wange. Sie spürte jähen Schmerz und Blut rann ihren Hals hinunter. Sie achtete nicht weiter darauf. Sie fixierte Snape und warf ihn rückwärts gegen die Wand, dann ließ sie ihn kopfüber über dem Boden schweben.  
  
Er hatte seine Mühe und kam erst nach 15 Sekunden auf die Beine. Amanda wurde zuversichtlich. Snape schwankte leicht und der Funkenstrahl aus seinem Zauberstab traf einen Schrank, gut zwei Meter neben Amanda. Krachend ging er zu Bruch.  
  
Sie schaffte es, ihn an die Wand zu drücken. Sie hätte den Zauber länger aufrecht erhalten können. Doch eine verirrte Fledermaus flog so dicht über ihr, dass sie sich reflexartig duckte und die Verbindung löste.  
  
Snape nutze seine Chance. Er war am Verlieren, das war ihm klar. Er warf sie gegen die Wand und ließ sie dann wild kreisend durch die Luft schweben. Er wartete gar nicht erst, ob sie den Fluch brechen konnte sondern schleuderte sie über den Boden an das Ende des Ganges, mitten in die Scherben.  
  
Beim Versuch aufzustehen schnitt Amanda sich in die Hände. Ihr Kopf dröhnte.  
  
"Aufhören!" rief eine Stimme hinter Snape.  
  
Minerva. Amanda schloss die Augen und dankte Merlin, dass Minerva McGonagall sie irgendwie gefunden hatte.  
  
Doch Snape schien Minerva entweder nicht gehört zu haben oder nicht gehört wollen zu haben, denn er ließ die umliegenden Scherben in die Höhe schweben. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Amanda den mehr und mehr verschwimmenden Scherben nach. Gleich würden sie pfeilschnell zu ihr nieder sausen. Sie schloss die Augen und verbarg ihren Kopf so gut es ging unter den Armen.  
  
"Severus!" schrie Minerva noch einmal.  
  
Er wird nicht hören... Dachte Amanda und wartete darauf, dass die messerscharfen Scherben auf sie schlugen und sich tief in ihr Fleisch bohrten.  
  
Und etwas traf sie. Es waren die Scherben, doch sie waren ohne zusätzliches Wirken einfach auf sie gefallen. Snape hatte die Kontrolle über sie verloren. Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf.  
  
Ihr bot sich ein eigenartiger Anblick. Dumpfer Schmerz hämmerte gegen ihre Schläfen. Dann wurde es schwarz.  
  
Minerva hatte ihren Zauberstab auf Snape gerichtet und murmelte wohlüberlegte Worte.  
  
Er war gerade im Begriff gewesen, die Scherben auf die am Boden kauernde Amanda zu schießen, da hatte in jäher Schmerz seinen linken Arm durchzuckt. Ein Schmerz, wie er ihn erst einmal erlebt hatte. Schlimmer als ein Fluch, selbst schlimmer als ein Cruciatus Fluch. Als die Auroren ihn gefangen hatten, da hatte er diesen Schmerz gespürt. In seinem Mal. Er durchzog seinen ganzen Körper. Jede Faser schmerzte. Doch das Mal brannte am stärksten.  
  
Er hatte seine rechte Hand fest auf das Mal gepresst, gekrümmt lehnte er an der Wand und hatte die Augen fest geschlossen. Er versuchte den Schmerz zu beherrschen, zu ertragen. Wie er es bei anderen Flüchen machte. Doch er schaffte es nicht.  
  
Minerva stand immer noch hinter ihm, den Zauberstab fest in der Hand. Sie hatte gehofft, diese Worte nie sprechen zu müssen. Sie hatte Albus darum gebeten, diesen Fluch von Severus zu nehmen. Hatte geglaubt, er hätte sich selbst unter Kontrolle. Nun war sie dem Direktor dankbar, dass er abgelehnt hatte.  
  
Leise kamen die Worte über ihre Lippen, und je mehr sie sprach umso mehr Schmerzen verspürte er.  
  
Sein Gesicht war vor Schmerz verzerrt, er zitterte. Langsam gaben seine Knie nach und er ging an der Wand entlang zu Boden.  
  
Ohne den Zauberstab von ihm zu nehmen und immer noch die Worte murmelnd ging Minerva um ihn herum.  
  
Zitternd kauerte er am Boden, die Hand noch immer auf das Mal gepresst.  
  
Doch Minerva sprach noch immer weiter.  
  
Dann nahm er langsam die Hand vom Arm und streckte ihn angespannt Minerva entgegen. Zitternd zog er den Umhangärmel zurück. Das Mal zeichnete sich deutlich ab, Adern waren hervorgetreten und pulsierten.  
  
"Reicht es jetzt, ja?" ihre Stimme war ungewohnt kalt. Sie senkte den Zauberstab und ging vor ihm langsam in die Knie. Sein Arm zitterte noch immer. Sie nahm ihren Stab in die linke Hand und legte ihre Rechte auf das Mal. Es war heiß.  
  
Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper, dann sackte er zusammen. Der Schmerz war verschwunden und sein Körper betäubt.  
  
"Sehen Sie mich an." sagte Minerva mit fester, kalter Stimme.  
  
Sehr langsam hob er den Kopf. Er schielte.  
  
"Sehen Sie mich gerade an!"  
  
Er schloss die Augen, sammelte sich. Dann sah er ihr direkt in die Augen. Seine Augen spiegelten den Schmerz wieder, waren glanzlos und leerer als ohnehin schon. Doch ihr Blick war kalt. Eisig. Jeder Rest Wärme war verschwunden.  
  
Sie stand auf. "Stehen Sie auf!" Nichts in ihrer Stimme oder ihrer Haltung verriet den Kampf, den sie innerlich führte. Sie wollte das nicht tun. Sie wollte ihm keine Schmerzen zufügen. Ihn bestrafen. Sie wollte sein Verhalten nicht Albus melden. Sie wusste um die Konsequenzen. Sie fühlte sich verantwortlich. Für so vieles, das in seinem Leben schief gelaufen war. Sie hatte es geahnt, als er noch en Schüler war. Hatte gesehen, dass er auf die falsche Bahn geriet. Er war keiner ihrer Schüler gewesen, deswegen hatte sie sich zurückgehalten. Sie hatte geahnt, dass er irgendwann seinem Verlangen zu Quälen erliegen würde, als er als Lehrer nach Hogwarts kam. Sie hatte die Feindseligkeit zwischen ihm und Amanda gesehen. Doch sie hatte sich der Illusion hingegeben, ihn gut genug zu kennen und geglaubt, er hätte sich unter Kontrolle.  
  
Er griff zitternd nach seinem Zauberstab und erhob sehr langsam. Er stütze sich kurz an der Wand ab, dann trat er einen Schritt davon weg und stand aufrecht vor Minerva.  
  
Lange sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Er atmete wieder ruhig, ignorierte das brennende Mal und den Restschmerz im Körper.  
  
Minerva aber zitterte fast. Sie war wütend. Auf ihn, auf sich, auf alles und jeden. Am liebsten hätte sie geschrieen. Doch sie musste sich beherrschen.  
  
"Geben Sie mir Ihren Zauberstab." sie konnte das Beben in ihrer Stimme hören. Du bist schwach. Ging es ihr durch den Kopf.  
  
Er sah sie einen Moment lang an, obwohl es ihn nicht überraschte, war doch etwas entsetzt davon. Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Zauberstab. Er könnte sie verfluchen. Sie würde zu Albus gehen. Den Zauberstab innerhalb der Schule gegen einen anderen Lehrer zu wenden, war verboten und für ihn bedeutete das Askaban.  
  
Doch er drehte den Stab, fasste seine Spitze und streckte den Griff Minerva entgegen, dann sah er sie wieder an.  
  
Sie nahm seinen Zauberstab und steckte ihn weg.  
  
Sie sahen sie noch einmal an. Und beide wussten, dass ihr mühsam in den letzten Jahren aufgebautes Verhältnis zusammengebrochen war. Das Vertrauen war weg, die Freundschaft. Und es würde nie mehr so sein wie es war. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig respektiert. Doch jetzt wussten beide, dass sie ihn nicht mehr respektieren konnte. Jetzt wusste sie, welche Kontrolle sie über ihn hatte. Und er wusste, dass er ihrem Willen letztendlich unterlegen war. Wortlos ging Minerva an ihm vorbei davon.  
  
~~~~  
  
*deprimierend*  
  
Äh, woher Minerva auf einmal kam... Keine Ahnung, hat das wohl irgendwie gehört. Sie MUSSTE halt kommen. "Das war ein Lärm, das ganze Schloss zitterte!" Sonst wär's ja nicht gegangen! Und Fürstenfeld liegt bei Wien. Also, fast halt. Kind, das wird weit! Und, äh, bei den Duellregeln war ich mir nich so ganz sicher... Hab einfach welche aufgestellt. War da noch nie so dabei... Es war halt einfach unfair, klar? Und warum Amanda am Ende ignoriert wird: Hey, wer braucht sie noch? Meine, es ist jetzt schon kurz vor Zwölf, und eine Geburtstagsgeschichte muss pünktlich ankommen, sonst ist scheiße, ne? Die Zeit reichte nicht mehr, um sie einzubinden. Deprimierte Geburtstagsgeschichte? Hey, ich BIN deprimiert! 


End file.
